


No Sense

by MandyL



Category: GOT7
Genre: A little be of everything, I do not know what to write here, M/M, Markjae everywhere, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-13 19:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandyL/pseuds/MandyL
Summary: No Sense, literally.Will have several shipps, obviously Markjae will be unchanging, but others may come in various shapes and sizes.Each chapter will be a drable independent story, stories that the author here is too lazy to develop and only writes what shapes the idea and will post it, the chapters really can be meaningless and will contain everything a little.





	1. Wrong Place

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language. Sorry if my grammar is wrong.

**Mark/Youngjae – Jackson/Jinyoung**

An animated film rolled on the large TV screen of Mark's bedroom, but not one of the two in the room wanted to pay attention to it.

Mark's hands roamed the boyfriend's back under his shirt as Youngjae pressed his body over his. Their lips were in a delightful battle, one fought over the other's mouth.

The air was hot, laden with lust, one by one, the clothes were being taken from their bodies and thrown into any corner of the room, until the two were only wearing their boxers, their skin glistening with the sweat that covered their bodies.

Youngjae moaned against his boyfriend's lips as him felt his bring one hand under heis erection and others would have come if the sound of the bedroom door opening had not taken both of them out of their stupor and looked alarmed at the door.

The disbelief in their eyes of the two lying in bed was palpable with what they saw happening in front of them. Mark and Youngjae couldn't believe they were seeing Jackson - Mark's best friend and with whom his shared the apartment – and Jinyoung – Youngjae's best friend – stumbling into the bedroom in the biggest grab, as if tomorrow didn't exist.

Jackson and Jinyoung had never ever shown interest in each other. Youngjae and Mark even tried to join them at a time when they were both single, but only reinforced that one was not the type of the other.

Or that's what everyone thought.

Seeing how Jackson was kissing Jinyoung's on desperate way lips and the other was already taking off Jackson's jacket, Mark and Youngjae decided to intervene before they saw a scene they didn't want.

They both sat on the bed, not bothering to cover themselves. Clearly clearing his throat, Mark caught the attention of Jackson and Jinyoung, the two parted stunned, forcing themselves to leave their bodies an inch apart one of other, and glared at Mark and Youngjae on the bed, still groggy of desire.

Jinyoung was instantly red-cheeked as his saw the malicious smiles on the faces of your two friends and fully understood the situation his was in. He recovered quickly, taking his hands off the other's jacket and moving away from him a little longer.

– Oops, wrong room! – exclaimed Jackson, not at all embarrassed by the situation, and smiled mischievously at Mark and Youngjae as they saw the state of the two of them. – Have fun.

– You too. – Mark wished as Jackson caught Jinyoung's wrist and dragged him out of the room, Youngjae's best friend waved at them before closing the door.

– I wasn't expecting for that. – Youngjae commented, letting his body fall onto the bed next to Mark. Unexpectedly felt cold. – I wonder how that happened. – He ran his hands over his arms, trying to warm himself, his thoughts lost somewhere.

– Ask them that tomorrow. – Mark said leaning on one elbow, placing his body on top of his boyfriend, transmitting his heat to him making Youngjae feel warmer than the room temperature. – We were in the middle of something before we were interrupted.

Youngjae bit his bottom lip, seeing Mark's eyes still dark, full with desire.

Mark's lips were already trailing down the neck of the younger one as his free hand circled his boyfriend body down to the waistband of Youngjae's boxer. The younger groaned as Mark's hand darted further down.


	2. A Dark Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I wrote this for the first of April, I'm sorry for taking so long to update and just posting now.. I was running out of time to translate, but I hope you like it.

**Mark/jae**

The bell rang announcing the end of classes. The gloomy, strange and heavy weather was stamped on the students' discouraged faces as they packed up their things.

Despite the sun shining outside, everyone felt cold inside.

In the corridor, as in any corner of the school, the conversations were the same as all the students were heading out.

– You're taking all this with a terrifying calm, Jinyoung-ah. – Jackson murmured, his voice sad and his brow furrowed as he stared at the other who walked beside him quietly as if it were another normal day in his life.

– Are you referring to Markjae? – Jinyoung asked, looking at Jackson, not letting nor one of his thoughts show, and received a positive nod from him.

Jinyoung looked around. Everyone, including his friends, had a disillusioned expression on their faces, as if they were a child who had just discovered that Santa never exist.

He couldn't blame them for such helplessness as the couple they thought they would stay for eternity and beyond together had announced that morning that they had break up.

No one wanted to believe such words, but they saw it as Mark and Youngjae, which everyone affectionately called Markjae, stayed away from one another at school. As Mark seemed stoically cold and Youngjae always hid His face pulling the hood of his sweatshirt three numbers larger than his and seemed to be shaking so tense, everyone believed what they said and the low-cloud clouded the school no matter how much the sun wanted to pass through it.

Even the teachers released Mark and Youngjae an earlier class so they would have a quiet ride to they home.

But Jinyoung did not believe them, at least not when he remembered what day they were and the promise of revenge the twoo had made last year. And he didn't mind holding that information to himself for a while. Until that moment.

–Today is April first. – Jinyoung said loudly enough that his four friends could hear him, yet he winced a little when he could practically feel the eyes of the whole school itself on him and intensified as they left the main building, now he could see several heads facing him. – Today is the International Day of Lie.

Jinyoung was able to see when the shock of what had really happened hit everyone. Seeing the expressions on their faces was fun, especially from his friends who had fallen like ducklings into the trickery of the school's most acclaimed couple.

Not wanting to miss this opportunity, Jinyoung took his cell phone out of his pocket and took a picture to show the couple later and never in his life would he let his four friends forget that day and the goofy face they were doing, plus a tear or two that he saw in some of them.

**Meanwhile...**

Mark was with his back against the head of the bed, Youngjae was sitting between his legs, his back resting against his boyfriend's chest as they shared an immense bowl of popcorn that rested on his lap while they watching a movie on TV.

– They're going to get mad at us, isn't? – Youngjae asked suddenly, cringing against his boyfriend as he wondered what his friends would do when they discovered the little lie.

– Certainly. – said Mark, hugging Youngjae. – But it will be worth it.

And he was right.

Half an hour later, Youngjae and Mark were just laughing at the photo Jinyoung had sent them of Jaebum, Jackson, BamBam and Yugyeom with dumb expressions of disbelief and two of them had tears in their eyes, which looked like happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> I write Markjae stories in Portuguese. I am planning to transcribe my stories in English, But if you want to read other of mine stories, even if in Portuguese, access this link -> https://spiritfanfics.com/perfil/mandyl/historias


End file.
